Destrobo
Destrobo (デストロボ) is a Robopon Uberhero first introduced in Patapon 3; wielding two customizable arms. Appearance Destrobo sports a red triangular mask with lightning-like patterns. His hair style is based on the Iron Helm. His default cape color is yellow. He wields arms and helms. Unlocking Heroes Destrobo is unlocked when Taterazay reaches level 5. When unlocked, he is at level 5. If Tondenga and Destrobo reach level 8, Myamsar gets unlocked. Evolve Forms Destrobo base form.png|No evolve form. ~Destrobo Tips~ This demolition expert shatters obstructive structures using left and right arm attachements. Derstrobo pummels nearby foes, and have a mean charge attack, which he tosses boulder at those far away. Level up Destrobo for increased attack power versus structures. Equipment Destrobo can use: *Arms and Helms from unlocking. Uberhero Mode: Crushcombo :Swing both arms wildly to batter and knock back foes. Effective for '' :''demolishing rock walls towers. *'Activate:' *'Combo:' His Uberhero Mode, named Crushcombo, is similar to the Tornado Punch from Patapon 2. When entering Uberhero Mode, he shouts "Crush-Com-Bo!". Crushcombo is very useful in VS stages, for he will destroy any obstacle in the way. Class Skills Wood Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to wooden obstacles. This skill is upgraded by destroying many wooden objects. Grass burned by burns inflicted by Destrobo count as wooden objects. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Stone Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill lets Bowmunk use it. Stone Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to stone obstacles. This skill is upgraded by destroying many stone objects. This skill is unlocked by fully upgrading Wood Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Metal Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill lets Bowmunk use it. Metal Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to metal obstacles. This skill is upgraded by destroying many metal objects. This skill is unlocked by fully upgrading Stone Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Everything Smasher. Fully upgrading this skill lets Bowmunk use it. Everything Smasher Changes attack element to crush, and prevents enemy shield evasion. This skill is upgraded by repeated attack. *Welcome bonus: Attack power +50%. Set Skills Destrobo originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Arm Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm, or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at Level 6. Arm Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at Level 9. Arm Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with an arm., or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at level 15. Demolitionist x2 damage bonus against wood, stone, and metal. Learned at level 25. Peerless Robo (Uberhero Only) 15% chance of pulverizing breakable obstacles like walls, towers and doors with one blow! Learned at Level 32. Strategy * While Destrobo's combat skills are quite respectable, remember he is the demolitionist, not the fighter. Bring him along when entering a dungeon or a grinding level, where there is guaranteed to be lots of obstacles he can pulverize. * Crushcombo is similar to the Patapon 2 Hero's Robopon Hero Mode. In contrast, Destrobo takes breaks depending on your attack speed (the faster your attack speed the shorter the breaks are) but the attack is faster. * Destrobo can throw two boulders with his charge attack if his attack speed is below 1.60. *Bowmunk is able to inherit Destrobo's Class Skills if he develops them, which makes up for the former's less-than-stellar attack power. He can also make use of Destrobo's Set Skills. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Destrobo is one of the few Uberheroes that can only equip one type of weapon. *If listening closely, Destrobo can be heard shouting "Pon!" when he throws a rock with a charged attack. This can also be heard by Taterazay. *The word "Destrobo" is the combination of the words "Destroy" and "Robot." *Destrobo is the one of the only unit in Patapon 3 that has three class skills (Wood, Stone and Metal Smasher) that can be passed to another class (Bowmunk) and still get a welcome bonus. Also, when Everything Smasher is fully upgraded, his class skills ring will not connect the last class skills with the other affecting 3. *Unlike other Shield classes, he is the only class that can use range attacks with his charge attack. *Destrobo is one of the few Uberheroes that has a mask that never changes (Uberheroes who are not Rarepons, but Normal Patapons). Others are Kibadda, Yarida, Taterazay and Yumiyacha. *Destrobo is the only Shield class Uberhero without any affected class skills. *Destrobo, Bowmunk, Myamsar, and Grenburr are the only shield classes that don't use Shields or Greatshields, but instead, use arms (Bowmunk and Destrobo), Greatswords, Greatblades, and axes (Grenburr), and Blades, Shivs, and Daggers (Myamsar). *Destrobo, Taterazay, and Guardira are the only classes in the game to shout when activating their charge attacks. (Uberhero only) *Due to how classes function, it was most likley unintentional that the Tondenga out-classes Destrobo in almost every aspect Destrobo was made to focus on. Tondenga has higher stamina, attack, resistance, and higher damage modifiers. Tondenga also has much higher destruction capabilities. If you plan on PvPing, it is highly suggested you take a Tondenga instead. Gallery File:DE3.jpg|Destrobo's card PCT20061.jpg|Level 39 Destrobo Uberhero (hacked) My Destrobo.JPG Destrobo 1.JPG Destrobo CC.png Destrobo1.jpg Destrobo.png Destrobo_2.png|Chin as a Destrobo. Image 1368.png es:Destrobo Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Taterazay-Based